


Love in the sky

by Sylvia_nochance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Eventual Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_nochance/pseuds/Sylvia_nochance
Summary: Eiji's letter makes Ash realize that the japanese boy is more important to him than he thought.And because the New Year's kiss is important, he shares it with Eiji.Written for Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019.





	Love in the sky

_“Sir, this plane will land at half past 10 in Japan. Are you sure you want to miss—“_

_“Just give it to me. “_

Ash had never thought he would see a more crowded place than the Times Square, but that particular airport in Japan exceeded his expectations. Just as the airline assistant declared, the gates opened at half past 10 and a hurried Ash was met with an immense sea of people. The air in Japan was different: death did not linger in the air, the people did not look disoriented nor agitated. It was all about the kind spirit of a family and the warmth of the hugs received from the loved ones. The blonde boy could not wait to meet his own beloved and did not hesitate to run towards the main entrance with a piece of paper containing vital information from Ibe. He owed him one.

_Eiji, wait for me a little longer._

On the other side of the town, Eiji flinched. His body jerked in a desperate attempt to recreate the silhouette he knew all too well, but the eyes failed to see it in the frozen garden of his house. His hand gripped the door knob, sadness washing all over Eiji’s face.

“Is there anything okay?”

“Yes, mother. “ he smiled weakly, throwing one last glance towards the gate.

 _My damned mind._ Eiji stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, head now lowered to the ground. He picked a couple of habits during his stay in America and one of them was looking for Ash in every person on the street. A little part of him died in the airport when he left and struggled to come to terms with the harsh reality. He did not believe in the conventional rules of life and hoped dearly he would see Ash again, sooner or later. Eiji’s hopes were sometimes oppressive, yet always stimulating. Ever since his return, he did everything wholeheartedly, somewhat in a tribute to the way Ash lived his life: always to the fullest. He decided he would work hard and polish his photography skills. He wanted to make his best friend proud of him. _His soulmate._

The streets were full of people, the loud buzz of excitement filling Eiji’s ears. It was the sparkle in other people’s eyes that brought joy to his heart. Children holding their parents’ hands, friends celebrating together and lovers sharing silent glances. His features brightened up a little at the marvelous sight. He and his family decided to go for a location out in the open to watch the fireworks and the park was an excellent idea, with the booths spreading the smell of sweets, diverse events and trinkets to commemorate the new year.

It was already half past eleven when Eiji and his sister bought cotton candy and decided to take her for a small darts event. He and Ash used to play quite often so it was to no one’s surprise that he won a big bear. People were already crowding towards the best area of the park, so he took her by the hand to reunite with their parents. As they waited for the show to begin, Eiji took a couple of steps behind in a failed attempt to organize his messy thoughts.

_Ash… wherever you are now I hope you are watching the sky. It’s a new beginning, huh?_

A loud bang cut through the hectic buzz and the sky exploded in a sea of colour. Eiji couldn’t see the fireworks as they unfolded for someone spun him by the hand and crashed his lips against his. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized the familiar scent and the blonde locks.

“Ash…”he whispered in a low voice before returning the kiss wholeheartedly. Ash’s lips were soft and full of love and Eiji lost himself in the heat of moment. He pulled at Ash’s long coat to bring him closer and the black haired boy could feel a smirk against his mouth.

“Missed me, onii-chan?”

Eiji blushed and smacked the other’s shoulder. “Of course I did!”

Ash smiled and enveloped Eiji in a longing embrace. The latter buried his face into Ash’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his frame, feeling his eyes fill with tears. “I thought I’d miss the deadline,” Ash chuckled and placed one hand at the back of Eiji’s head, the other resting on the lower of his back.

“My letter, did you get it?” Eiji looked up with a pink hue adorning his cheeks and Ash felt his lungs in a desperate need of air ash the black orbs connected with his jaded ones.

 _I almost got killed for that._ “I did,” he stated simply, pressing his forehead against the other’s. _And it killed all the stubborn thoughts to stay away from you._ “I am sorry it took me so long to come.”

The Japanese boy smiled, nuzzling their noses together. “I may forgive you because I want to be better this year.”

Ash laughed and Eiji felt weak in the knees as he allowed those eyes to mesmerize him. “Isn’t it because you felt lonely without me?”

“Don’t push your luck, dick.” Eiji scoffed and pulled away, taking Ash by the hand. “A new beginning?”

Ash squeezed his hand and nodded, intertwining their fingers. “Yeah, a new beginning.”

The last bang of the fireworks masked the loud hearts beating in their chests, threatening to break their ribcages. Eiji’s wish was fulfilled and as he pulled Ash in a gentle kiss, he felt thankful Ash did not come to visit him at the airport that day. It gave him the chance to admit how strong his love for Ash was. Sweet enough be his first, strong enough to be his last.

“Hey Eiji.”

“Hmm?”

“I am so thankful you got to be my first love.”

 Eiji blushed furiously, but offered a dazzling smile. "Me too. Let's make this year right."

 _I'll make it up to you._ Aslan leaned against Eiji and finally felt at home.


End file.
